


Tainted Steel

by QuickPocky



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Peter Parker, But Wade doesn't know it, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool thirsty for that ass, Dirty Talk, Don't worry it's just Deadpool, Friends to Lovers, Gun Kink, Identity Reveal, M/M, No injury during sex, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Likes Wade Wilson, Top Wade Wilson, having sex together for the first time, he will heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPocky/pseuds/QuickPocky
Summary: Peter and Wade chill out at their usual hangout spot when they were done patrolling. After having a good time together Wade hits on Peter blatantly. So, Peter decides to just go with it, having the mindset that Deadpool is only joking around. Peter finds out that he was terribly wrong, eventually finding himself in an unusual situation, leaving him with unrelenting, sexual curiosity.Translated into:русский





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Yellow}  
> [White]

{Wham! Pop! Whoosh! Thwip!}

[What are you doing?]

{Adding the sound effects! It's making Spidey's fight a lot more entertaining to watch.}

[Just Spidey minus all the baddies he's currently fighting is entertainment in its self.]

{Yeah, you are right. I could watch that ass all day.}

"You damn right I could," Deadpool announces happily as he slugs a chubby baddie in the face, knocking him into a taller baddie against the grime brick wall.

"What was that?" Spider-Man shouts down the alleyway after he finished webbing up a group of five defeated criminals together. It took him a bit of effort to knock them all out, some of them actually had some decent fighting skills and got a few nicks on him, but he totally didn't need Deadpool's help.

Deadpool smiles widely as he sees Spidey strut towards him with sass like Tyra Banks on a runway. The mercenary wolf whistles, "Have you been working out lately? Cause you lookin finer then a drenched Daniel Craig on beach duty."

{I remember when we had to take an emergency duty on a beach once. Sand is surprisingly good to wipe your rear with.}

[Am I the only one to notice that Spidey strutting over was a hallucination?]

"No, but it was a fantastic one, cooler then Betty White doing the dab," Wade replied with a pleased look on his mask covered face.

Spidey chuckles, "You saw that Super Bowl commercial too?" Joining in the merc's conversation, already familiar with him talking to his boxes, and ignoring the fact that he was being hit on.

Them chuckles, man, doesn't the sound of it just melt your cancer filled heart? Makes you want to give up punching the bajesus outta these guys, and snuggle the little spider-bug until he combusts like a pretty pinata. Almost.

"Deadpool! Look out!" His hero says, but little did Spidey know that his buddy-ol-pal was already anticipating their hopeless sneak attack.

The merc pulls out his babies from their holsters, raising his brawny arms behind his dome, shooting Chubs and Mr. DaddyLongLegs directly on their legs. {Should have shot Chubs in the gut instead. Dang it!} The wonderful sounds of shouts and grunts started mingling together, like a perfect fruity cocktail, echoing down the alleyway. It was music to the merc's ears. Spidey took the opportunity to web the baddies mouths, their bodies were webbed together right after. The duo stumbled until they fell down flat on their faces, they struggled like worms to free themselves from the webbed binds—a valueless effort.

Deadpool sighs dreamily, "Too bad we couldn't hear them scream and beg for mercy. These rubbers really are a kill joy."

"We talked about this before, you just have to get use to the bullets," Spidey rolled his eyes under his mask as he drags the two criminals behind him by a tenuous strand of web. "Did you find the bags of money?" He turns his head back at Deadpool as they both walk towards the exit of the dark alley, the lights of vehicles flickering by.

Deadpool talks in a jaunty tone, "Are you kidding me, baby boy? Finding them was child's play." He puts both of his guns away in their holsters.

"I told you _not_ to call me that," Spidey says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He tugs the web slightly and the duo was tossed into the other group of captured criminals, webbing them all together. The hero turns his body around to face Deadpool, tilting his head to the side, seeming as if he is looking for something that's missing. Deadpool makes a loud squeak like noise when he remembers that he forgot to pick up the money bags.

"Don't over saturate your honey buns. I got this, Webs," the merc assured the squinting spider and gave him a big thumbs up. Spidey folds his arms across his chest as he observes the idiot running towards a dumpster. Deadpool lifts the lid of said dumpster and starts digging inside, moving around unmentionables as he searches for the prize.

"Found them!" Deadpool pulls all three packed, large duffel bags out with one strong grip. The merc ecstatically skips back to Spidey, nearly slipping on questionable liquidity stuff he didn't see. He was too busy making goo-goo eyes at the spider of his dreams. Spider-Man sighs and tried his hardest not to face palm. A small habit he developed after hanging around the insane merc.

{Ugh! You making us look stupid in front of Spidey.}

[What do you mean, "look stupid"?]

"I'm going to return these to the bank," Spider-Man takes the bags from Deadpool and the smaller man looks up at him. "You are going to wait for me at our usual spot," he commands as he points at the merc's bulky chest, "the police should be coming soon to pick up these guys."

"Yes sir!" Deadpool salutes. "Oh! Did ya want some tacos from our favorite cart? {I could eat a whales load of chimichangas right now.} I know you enough that you are just about starving right now, cause I know I am... Nope, there's no chimichangas this time... Probably gonna have twelve tacos, without the cheese, don't want to abuse the poor toilet again... {But I waaaant it.} I may have finally ran out of sensor bars. A man can only hide his junk from the viewers so many times... Shut up!!! I said _NO_ chimichangas! See what you did? You made me say something that I would hate to say... I kidnapped a guy once just so I can have that glorious delicacy whenever I wanted..." the merc paces left and right as he continues to flap his yap non-stop.

Spider-man had already turned away from Deadpool, before the rambling started, thinking about how right on the dot the merc was. His schedule was always fluctuating between meetings for his company, Parker Industries, and being Spider-Man, so it kept him fairly occupied. There were times where Peter had to skip out on lunch to save an old lady from a burning apartment building, an innocent man from getting beat down for everything he owned by a street gang, and sometimes even a scared pet stuck in a tree. Today was one of those days. The last sort of meal he had was in the morning and it was a bagel with cream cheese and coffee. After, it was just random unfulfilling snacks to get him throughout the day. It was now the evening and his stomach was rumbling with a fierce intensity, all thanks to his super fast metabolism. Deadpool sometimes brought food for them to eat after patrols were done. So when the merc offered to buy him some tacos, his first real meal of the day, he didn't want to pass it up.

"Make mines extra spicy," he tells the merc before doing a running start towards the exit.

"Ohh, daring today aren't we?" The merc teases as he stares at Spidey's glutes working it under the tight blue and red spandex.

Peter grins like he won the lottery, "Something like that!" He shouts before shooting his web upwards, and another behind him to bring the cluster of muffled, squawking men with him. Spider-Man takes off with the bags but not before leaving the men dangling safely above the pavement, from a pole in front of the nearby bodega. Within a minute the hero was already swinging halfway down one of the many streets of Manhattan. The adrenaline momentarily let's him forget his hunger as it flows through him when he does a flashy flip, not forgetting to catch the bags he tossed in the air before the flip. Then he dips down with style until he's right above street level, and swings upward once again as he waves back to a few waving bystanders. The spider suddenly feels himself smile genuinely, when he thinks about how much more enjoyable patrolling had become, ever since Deadpool tagged along.

{Do you ever think we would be able to tap that someday?}

[Only in our dreams.]

{Oh what a wonderful place to be. Imagine his pert little ass impaling himself on us, just taking it as he rides it like the sweet little hero he is... _Mhmm_.}

[As sweet as that sounds you know it's never going to happen.]

{Yeah, we do look like a raw meat version of 'Raisin Brand' that's been cooked inside of a toaster, but without the 'Brand'.}

[What? That doesn't even make sense.]

The boxes mutterings were tuned out, in favor of thinking about how delicious it would really be to see Spidey go all out on him. He can see it right now, how tight he would be for him, begging for Deadpool to fuck him deep. Wade licks his chapped lips, his member was trying to come to life, but his black and red leather suit was keeping it sealed tighter than Phil Swift's FLEX TAPE®. The merc snaps himself out of his naughty thoughts, remembering that he has to be at their rooftop; their comfort zone, their potential make out spot in the future. So he saves those lovely thoughts for the spank bank, so he can please himself later on tonight. Winky wink.

Deadpool runs out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk evading all the walking meat sacks, ignoring the everyday stares of disgust, and enters a different alleyway. This one had a ladder that he could lunge up to and climb his way to the top of the building. When he did he ignored the tiny stings in his caffs from ascending twelve floors non-stop. Deadpool starts running and bounds from rooftop to rooftop like a mad stunt devil. The man makes it seem easy like anybody could pull it off, but in reality it's something that is definitely impossible for a normal human to achieve. Deadpool makes it to his destination in just a few flicks of a quarter, huffing a bit from jumping buildings. But, it was something he was getting use to each time he wanted to catch up with Spidey, to say hi [More like bug him to death.] when they weren't patrolling.

"Alright boys, let's go tango with some tacos," Deadpool says cheerfully, stretching his arms over his head then he scratches his crotch for a second.

{Still thinking about that, huh?}

"Just give it a few minutes and the impurities will be gone before Spidey gets here," Deadpool sighed, not even believing in his own bull crap.

[Just think of something nasty and make a chant out of it.]

{Hulk in a bikini, Hulk in a bikini, Hulk in a bikini, can barely hide his _—_ }

"Yeah, no, don't even finish that thought Yellow," Deadpool said in a displeased voice. He stands at the edge of the rooftop and cocks his head in the direction of the desired taco cart. It was located on the left corner of the street. The mad stunt devil jumps off without a second thought and lands brutally hard on his legs.

"Holy funk monkeys!" Deadpool screeched, but he tries to ignore the extremely painful crunch in his legs. Luckily, he didn't land straight on the sidewalk, landed on the fifth floor. One of his feet is broken, twisted at an odd angle but even with the intense levels of pain he still thinks of his favorite web slinger, at least the pain killed his arousal.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome," he sings Seether's 'Broken' horribly as he jumps down the rest of the way, and limps towards the taco cart, scaring away the frightened civilians.

[Please. Kill me now. He's singing music with sappy emotions in them again.]

{Yup, we have fallen deep in the rabbit hole when it comes to Spidey. But no worries, we could always just end the chapter right here.}

[Just, DO IT!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing Wade's boxes. Originally, at the end of this chapter I was going to have the yellow box say, "But no worries, we could always just skip to the next chapter." I ultimately decided against it because I felt like the next chapter wasn't ready. And I really wanted to post the first one, just to get it out the way. x) *does a happy dance*  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a little over fifteen minutes since Spider-Man and Deadpool parted ways. Peter was just a few moments away from his and Deadpool's usual hangout spot. The hero had begun to appreciate the chill time after patrols with Deadpool. It's a time of day where he can just take a moment to relax after a hard day's work, and be himself. His stomach was in an uproar especially since he knew what he was about to chow down on. Peter makes a sharp swing to his left around a seventeen story building, spotting the signature red and black leather suit sitting down on the ledge of the building, waving at him like a maniac with both arms. Peter smirks and shows off by doing a full body turn into a back flip when he got close enough to the rooftop, sticking the landing perfectly on all fours.

"Man, no matter how many times I see you do your thing, it never gets old," Deadpool stated with adoration, eyeing Spidey's lithe frame longer then he should. "So amazin," his voice lowered with a rasp.

"You say that all the time," Peter casually walks over and plops down next to Deadpool. He ignores the way Deadpool's words sink into him, causing a brief shudder.

"But it's true! If you were a circus act I would pay money every day. I'll make it rain, baby."

"You wouldn't have to if you knew how do it yourself," Peter teases. "Don't worry, you already got the swinging part down. You just have to learn how to create the momentum to turn swiftly and how to _stop_ without injuring yourself. Then, I can teach you how to do all the fun stuff," Peter gleams with enthusiasm.

Deadpool grins widely as he hands over the grease bag, already taken his portion from it, "Nah, I'd just look like a giant, muscular doofus in the air." The merc puts his right hand in front and makes a hand gesture to imitate an imaginary rainbow. "Imagine Spider-Man and his sidekick, Deadpool, swinging in Manhattan to save the day. Spider-Man swinging gracefully as usual, meanwhile his buddy gets tangled in webs, from his own web shooter attempting to do a spectacular back flip."

Peter busted out laughing before he got a chance to lift his mask and bite into his soft shelled taco. "Oh wow, you're right! I can totally picture that happening," Peter grips Deadpool's shoulder as he continues laughing.

"Forget about me, Spider-Man!" Deadpool speaks like a lady with a British accent, "Go and save those poor pedestrians!"

"Not without you my dearest friend," Peter tags along by talking in an over the top super hero voice, "I'll save you!"

Deadpool cuffs his hands together and rests his cheek on them, "My hero," he says in a dreamy voice. Both of them laugh in unison, Spider-Man holds his gut while Deadpool crackles towards the sky.

After a few minutes, they calm down and silence surrounds them, the sounds of the city filling the air. Peter takes a moment to gaze upon the soft orange filled sky, the blue was fading into it like dye, and the clouds partially surrounding the setting sun. He pulls his mask up past his nose and takes his long awaited bite. The taco isn't hot it's lukewarm to cold but it still tasted _fantastic_ on his hungry taste buds. Deadpool does the same and they both continue to keep the silence. The merc finishes and waits for Spidey, he watches the spider swallow huge chunks of the soft shelled taco, and his mind ends up on cloud nine.

Peter saw that Deadpool was staring at him again from the corner of his eye, but he pays it no mind. This was something that Peter had noticed a few months ago. Deadpool was always staring at his body, especially his rear, but there are times where he really _stares_. As if he is trying hard to imagine how Spider-Man would look stark naked on the spot. Slowly stripping him of his spandex, piece by piece, revealing smooth, toned skin. Next thing Spidey noticed about the merc is that he was taking steady breaths, squeezing his left leg tightly, and it looked like he was struggling to say something. Deadpool was probably having an inner tug of war within himself. Peter mentally braced himself for the worst.

"Spidey... I think something is wrong with my eyes," there was an unusual waver.

Peter turns his head to Deadpool, "Are you okay?" The hero's voices his concern.

"Yeah, it's just that—I can't take them off _you_."

And there it is.

Peter finished his last bite and licked his lips clean. In this moment he decided enough was _enough_. After all these years of Deadpool's flirting, he is finally going to play ball and throw the guy off his game. "Just for fun," Peter tells himself.

"You going to tell me the reason?" Peter tempts Deadpool by leaning in, before getting up on all fours. He was invading Deadpool's space with an all-knowing smirk on his face. Peter witnesses the man freeze on the spot and stay _silent_. Bonus points! The younger male just loved it when he was right, he _knew_ Deadpool wasn't serious with the flirting the whole time. But then a shit-eating grin sporting pearly white teeth appeared. Or was he?

" _Baby boy_ ," the merc's voice turned into a low gravel, "I could tell you many reasons." Deadpool moved _very_ close to Spidey, their lips only inches apart, "I just don't think you know exactly what you're getting yourself into."

Oh boy, he was wrong. Deadpool was serious. Peter felt the intense gaze from the white eyes of the mask, it definitely felt like the merc was giving him a predatory stare. Peter's heart started pumping, he was trying not to panic so he closed his eyes to focus on calming himself down.

"I probably don't," Spidey said nervously, carefully backing away to sit back on his rear. Then he turns away to glance over the city and sighs. He knows he lead the merc on and that was a crap thing to do, even if it was just for a little fun. Peter focuses on anything but the man next to him, "I'm sorry," he manages to get out, feeling like a grade-A jerk. A few seconds pass and it felt like an eternity cause nothing was said in return. So he forced himself to look even if there was a chance of the situation becoming unbearably awkward.

Peter's heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he looked. Deadpool's was massaging his member with one of his _guns_ , the dessert eagle. His right hand was pressing the muzzle down onto his shaft, after that it traveled up and down in a _slow_ , spellbinding pace, the bulge twitching after the second press of the muzzle. Peter's eyes were focused on the size of Deadpool's member. It wasn't at full mast but with just a semi-hard on Peter saw that the merc was definitely huge, and with that realization his eyes began to show a glimmer of lust within them.

No, no, no! How is this happening? Why was he reacting like this? But before he can come to some kind of conclusion, Deadpool caught him staring and stopped (thank you). Peter panicked internally thinking of what to say on the fly.

"D-Do you do that often?" Peter stammered like an idiot.

"Not in particular, I usually do it in private."

"Okay, but why do it now?" Peter asked curiously.

"I suddenly got a little itch down there. I couldn't help myself."

"You wasn't worried about me possibly seeing you?"

Deadpool chuckled, "Nope, don't care."

"But what if I punched you out of reflex?"

"It probably would have turned me on more."

Peter's cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink. Deadpool just admitted that he was turned on by his amateur attempt at flirting. He pulls his mask down to cover his face. At least this whole ordeal didn't turn out as awkward as he thought it could be, like not having the guts to speak to each other after the day was over. That would have been the worst.

"Aww, no need to be shy Spidey, I think you look pretty when you blush," Deadpool coos.

Peter groans, "Shut up, Wade."

"I like that, you should call me by my name more often, especially in bed," Deadpool winks.

"Go to hell!" Spiderman kicks the merc off the roof out of anger. But, the greater reason was to ignore the strange feelings bubbling inside his chest.

"See this Spidey? Looks like I'm falling for you!" Deadpool yells at the top of his lungs. The merc quickly takes a grappling hook out from one of his pouches on his utility belt and shoots it out. It securely connects to a window of someone's apartment.

Peter watched Deadpool land his grappling hook before shooting a web, with the taco bag in the other hand, and swinging away from their chill spot. What the hell is wrong with this guy? He never stops with the flirting. Even when he is falling to his demise! Peter regrettably remembers what Deadpool was doing to himself with his gun. The younger male tries to ignore it the rest of the trip home, by thinking about creating another invention with his company. One that will benefit man kind, just as much as his Webware— wearable wrist device that allows people to get internet reception and unlimited data all over the globe. Even with his brilliant idea's flowing through his mind, he just ends up defaulting back to his friend, Deadpool. Spider-Man undoubtedly swings home with an uncomfortable erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, Peter is a little confused right now, but oh so curious. He is not aware of his gun kink yet since this was his first time being exposed to it. Wade will change that later on ;)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes up for the shortness that was Chapter 2.

Just an hour later, Deadpool twisted the jagged door knob of the unlocked door to his apartment. The merc never locks it because no one dares to invade his home, unless they are stupid or have a death wish. Deadpool walks through the collection of trash that was scattered across his living room floor, to get to his barely functional fridge in the kitchen. He looks inside and curses when he sees that he is out of goods. There's nothing but an opened bottle of whisky and a half eaten box of chicken lo mein. The merc doesn't want the whisky but grabs it anyway, he lifts his mask halfway to his nose and chugs the rest down his dry throat. The image of Spidey getting on all fours, trying to flirt with him seductively, was stuck in his noggin like a cob web. Even if Spidey wasn't trying to it was still incredibly hot to him, he almost couldn't resist clashing his own lips against those gorgeous, _succulent_ , pink lips.

[That was rude of Spider-Man to kick us off the roof like that.]

{Oh you know he was just shy, so he gave us the boot.}

[I never expected the guy to flirt back, something isn't right. Must be off his game today or we are finally getting somewhere in this blue-balling bromance.]

{Yup! One step closer till we get to burrow deep into his spider cave.}

[Wish he was on our bed right now...So many things we could do...]

{Hell yeah. I bet he got all hot and bothered when he saw us massaging ourselves with our gun.]

"God damn it!" Deadpool shouts and throws the glass bottle towards the trash can and missed. The glass shattered on the ceramic kitchen tiles. Wade was desperately trying not to remember what had occurred on the rooftop today. The boxes kept uttering about it the entire time they were travelling back to their trashy residence.

"Can you guys shut it already?" He growls at the boxes. For once in his life he wished that the boxes were talking about random nonsense like they normally would. Anything besides his cutie with the booty that puts Brie Larson's ass to shame.

{I thought this was the moment you were waiting for? For Spidey to make the first move?}

[You know he's probably afraid of getting his hopes up and getting rejected, we _always_ do.]

{Such a coward.}

[You'll never win Spider-Man over this way.]

The boxes kept talking down to Wade like he was a child, but the merc fazes out the loud chatter by focusing on happier times as he walks through his dark living room. Like that time he met the animated pony, Pinkie Pie, and challenged her to a goof off and won, or when he performed CPR to save a beautiful blonde lady that was beached and almost got laid.

"Her loss for running away," Wade shrugged.

[That's cause you let her lift your mask to see your face, idiot.]

"Oh! There was that time I put a whoopy cushion on Thanos's cosmic chair when he was sitting down," he speaks with delight, a little too loud. "The sound coming from that prune, infinity stone obsessed, arse was majestic. Ten out of ten would do it again."

Deadpool was now in front of his room door and literally kicks and breaks the door down with his filthy boot. "Just like how Spidey did, sorry not sorry," the merc said cheerfully, despite his crummy mood.

"I didn't kick you off that hard you know," a familiar voice graced Deadpool's ears.

The merc turns his head faster then a deer in headlights, "Spidey! You came back for me!" Deadpool squealed, and just like that his crummy mood dissipated. "What brings you here to my five star residencia?" His grin spread so wide that a tiny split emerged in the far corner of his upper lip.

Peter scoffed when his eyes under the mask surveyed the floor decorated in litter, "You need to fire your maid cause it doesn't look like they cleaned a thing in here," he retorted.

"For your information Web-Head, he as in Bob is on vacation. Paid vacation if I may add," Deadpool replied with sass. "So for today it's just little old me," the merc places his hand on his perked pectorals and makes with the duck lips.

"Would you like for me to prepare your dinner right away, Mr. Spider?" Deadpool slides a hand from his chest down his body in a provocative way. "Or would you rather I fixed up a lovely, fresh dessert with a side of buns?" he twists his body to his right, sticking his firm leather clad 'buns' out. Lastly, he blows a kiss at the Spider for the finishing touch, like a newly picked cherry on top of a vanilla, fudge, sundae.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Spidey blurts out, blushing furiously as he crawled backwards away from the edge of Deadpool's bed. He grabs a pillow in each hand and throws them at Deadpool's ridiculous display, each pillow having unrestrained strength behind it.

Deadpool speaks innocently, "I thought you might enjoy the foreplay—ow!" He chokes, taking a blow to the stomach, but blocks the next murder pillow that was aimed at his head with his arms.

"Holy fuck nickels, that hurts!" The merc sees Spidey laughing his spandex off on his bed. Wade takes this moment to quickly discard his katana's. "Oh you gonna get yours, Spidey," Deadpool purrs with his grabby hands in front, then he lunges at the spider. To the merc's surprise, he was successful in grabbing the hero's waist.

[We are touching Spider-Man. He is letting us _touch_ him.]

{Tickle him! Tickle him!}

White can't seem to get past that fact cause he starts to say it over, and over again like a broken record. Spider-Man never lets us unless he has to carry our scarred ass on his back, as he prepares to web swing towards the next destination. Like during one of those seriously serious missions with his Avenger buddies. Deadpool was stuck on what to do, he expected Spidey to dodge away from his friendly assault. His poor, damaged brain didn't plan this far ahead.

So he just does what Yellow suggested and—oh my jolly ranchers—a high pitched squeak strung his sensitive ear drums, followed by a beautiful, rushing laughter that was gushing out Spidey's mouth. To anyone it would just sound like the average laugh you hear when someone is...well...being tickled. To Deadpool it sounded like an orchestrated melody, he felt the sounds wrapping around his heart like a warm comforter. Is this love that I'm feeling? [Please, don't start your atrocious singing again.]

And then, a small inhale followed by one long, whiny, drag of his first name appeared in said laughter. Never, ever, _ever_ , has he heard a sound this pleasant emitting from the object of his dreams and affections. It wasn't a moan, God he would kill to hear that too, but it still made Wade want to hear more. Sadly, it was over far too quickly when Spidey places his right hand on his collar bone, beginning to pull off his mask, or at least attempting to.

The merc latches his hand on the younger man's wrist like a vice grip, "What do you think you're doing?" His voice had a perilous edge to it. Peter _never_ heard Deadpool use this tone of voice towards him. Even so, Peter was undaunted by the tone, knowing that the merc wouldn't hurt him.

Peter takes a few seconds to catch his breath, recovering from the assault on his nerve endings, "Trying to get you to stop and would you look at that, it worked." He squints at his ambusher as he sits upright on the bed, "I probably should have punched you off instead."

"If I knew you were this ticklish I would have done this a long time ago, your giggles are adorable," Deadpool teases. The previous tone of voice completely vanished like it never happened.

"Whatever, pool," Peter says lazily, he couldn't muster up the effort to be annoyed for some reason.

{I feel like we are forgetting something here it's right on my tippy tip.}

"You know what, I think you're onto something," Deadpool responds, cupping his chin while sizing up his hero. It didn't take very long for the merc to connect the twisted wires in his brain. Or else his staring would become more awkward then him bitch smacking Dwayne Johnson in a tutu.

Deadpool slaps his hands down on Spidey's shoulders, "You're in my room," he states the obvious, staring at the eye's of Spidey's mask.

"Yeah."

"Whyyyy?" Wade asked, his mask makes it look like he is quirking his brow.

"No reason," Peter casually shrugs.

[This is so weird. Something IS off about him. Look, he is letting us touch him again without pulling away.]

"You know you're not going to win this staring contest, Webs," he inches his face closer to Spidey's. "I'd have you know that I'm a seven time Olympic champion when it comes to staring, I take this in all seriousness, no guns, no games, balls all in the gravy, but then you take them out cause it gets a little too hot in there," Deadpool holds back a laugh.

Peter squinted, "Don't you dare."

Wade sways his arms in the air, "Its getting hot in here!" he proudly sing anyway.

"Ugh, why are you being so cringe right now?" Peter slouches his shoulders and looks up to the Gods.

"Ah-ha! You blinked, so take off all your clothes," the merc points.

"I can't believe you set that all up just so you could sing that out of all songs."

"I thought it was the perfect opportunity, bee tee dubs. I mean you are sitting on my pedestal of kinky fun times."

"Come again?"

"You know..." Wade aids Peter with the visual of the jerking off motion above his crotch.

Peter cheeks turn rosy, "Okay. I get it, man. Just. Stop."

"You act like you haven't done it before," he gasps, "O-M-G! Are you a virgin!?"

"N-no!" Peter scratches the back of his masked head, "It's just, it's been a while for me."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Wade mentally crosses his fingers, hoping he would say no.

"Not anymore, we broken up a while ago," Spidey huffs, trying to figuring out where this conversation is headed.

{Yes!}

"What about a boyfriend? If the answer is no then you should consider buying a toy. It's a great stress reliever, you should try it before you buy one."

Peter scrunched up his nose, "That's disgusting."

Wade chuckles at Spidey's expense, "No, not like that. I meant that I could always just buy you one."

"Not going to happen, Pool," Peter deadpanned.

"Anyways, let's get back to the bigger question at hand," the merc taps his knee with one of his fingers repeatedly.

Peter quirks up a brow.

"Why are you _here_?" Wade asked, the last word spoken with emphases.

"No real reason," Peter said in a stubborn tone. "I thought you would enjoy my company. You're always trying to get me to come over. Well, here I am."

[Do you buy this bullshit? I don't for one second.]

{He's a faker! Let's hump him!}

"Shhhh! You are ruining my moment with Spidey!" Wade hisses at the boxes.

[You know he can't hear us right?]

{Spidey, why are you lying to us? We have been so good for you. Not killing baddies and making things explodey. We deserve a cookie!}

"What are they saying to you?"

"Oh you know, nothing important per say. Besides the fact that they believe in the Chupacabra more then you. I'm sure if you just say something to make their doubts go away, everything will be all peachy," Wade explains.

Peter looks over to Deadpool's window and swallows, yep, he knew he eventually had to get to the point of his nightly visit, or else his mind will forever replay the events from the evening with Deadpool. Peter just needed to say something, so he could finally focus on more important matters. He prepares himself by crossing his arms above his chest and taking a deep breath, his gaze returning to an impatient merc.

"Fine, they are right. I didn't really come here to keep you company," he admits. "I am in a bit of a dilemma, and I think I need your help."

"Anything, Webs. All you have to do is say the word," Deadpool's sincerity spoke volumes.

"Can you show me how you work your gun?" The mumbling words pouring out the younger male's mouth like a rainbow of vomit. "It's...for research purposes," Peter tells a bald-faced lie.

Wade was incredulous, "Are you for reals?"

{I told you! I told you! He totally liked the view of us massaging our twinkie.}

[Just shut up already so we can enjoy the show that's about to happen.]

Peter instantly regrets saying it cause it left him feeling guilty. This was something he should have kept to himself. A secret to be locked away in a box with a key, eventually forgotten. A hero like himself shouldn't even be interested in knowing the workings of a gun, knowing what makes it click. It is a weapon that is used to kill people. A weapon that can easily turn a persons life upside down. So why? Why did he take interest when Deadpool held it the way he did on the rooftop? Maybe, it has to do with his questionable, fond, feelings he has been having lately towards the merc.

Deadpool didn't say a single word, his mind was trying to process what he had just been told. Peter witnesses the moment it finally registers, judging by the shit-eating grin that suddenly appeared. The grin stretches the painful looking scars wide on the bottom half of his friend's face. Some of the scars look like deep, brownish, scabs, and some of the scars look more raw then others. How would it feel to touch them with his bare finger tips?

Deadpool said in an amused voice, "Well how about that, Spidey likes guns!" He pulled a single handgun out from one of his holsters. "Just like daddy," his voice turning into a deep gravel.

"M-Maybe," Peter stuttered, warmth fueling his body from the alluring tone.

"What exactly do you want me to teach you?" His intense stare wrinkled his mask between the eyes, he circulates the hazardous steel around his gloved finger without care. Peter stares at the twirling gun, forgetting to answer.

"A better question would be, why the sudden interest?"

Peter coughed awkwardly into the gap of his fist, "Uh, I like the way it's held?" The younger male didn't know what else to say, it was all he could come up with.

Wade pretends to pick dirt from his nails with his unoccupied hand, "A likely story. But, I don't think you're spilling all beans here."

Peter was puzzled, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I put the ammunition into the chamber, and now I'm pressing the _trigger_ ," Wade stated paradoxically, as he unloads his gun, dropping the bullets onto the ruffled sheets.

Deadpool aims the muzzle to his crotch and pokes himself, "This is what you want to see isn't it?"

A jolt of electricity travels down Peter's spine, "No, no, no, that's not what I mean't!"

"Then tell me, baby boy, or this is going to get real awkward for the both of us."

Peter was in the middle of panicking internally, he was speechless because Deadpool continued, heedless of Peter's concern. Poking, poking, and more poking until it changed into rubbing in long lines along the rising length, and that's when it hit Peter. There was that strange feeling of satisfaction and want. It was how he felt when he first saw this on the rooftop. He knew all along and was too stupid, and stubborn to accept it. He likes seeing Deadpool use his gun in this matter, not using it to hurt, but for sexual purposes. Deadpool's bulge twitched and he was surprisingly at full mast now.

"Like what you see? Are you enjoying the way I am tampering with my cock, baby boy?" Wade said in a husky voice.

There was no use in hiding it now, Peter has to already assume that Wade knows. That has to be the only reason why he starting doing something so lewd in the first place.

"Yes," Peter murmured softly with minimal effort.

"Good spider," Peter's heart leaped over the pet name.

Deadpool continued to play with himself with his gun, he never thought in his wildest dreams that Spider-Man would have a gun kink. Let alone being able to share this kind of moment with him. Deadpool felt like the luckiest person in the world. And with that the merc decided to see how much of this good fortune was in store for him. Deadpool stopped the massage and started to slowly crawl towards Spidey. The heavy movement and the loud squeak from the bed, snapped the younger male out of the hypnotic trance he was in.

Peter moves backwards until his back bumps into the metal bed frame, he spreads his arms out on either side, hands gripping the black metal. Peter rests his weight on his heels, the knees are spaced out, he looks as if he is prepared to flee off the bed to go straight to the closest exit, the window. But, Deadpool had already closed the space between them. The merc's tall, burly frame towers over the younger male even on his knees. There was a lengthy pause between them, the atmosphere reeks of sexual desire, so strong it was almost palpable. Peter watched the leering mask and ravenous grin reshape to something more relaxed and composed.

"Spidey, is it okay that I continue?"

If Peter wanted to stop things from going any further, this would be the time. Deadpool is giving him a choice, an out. Peter has never felt so grateful towards his friend, cause this situation right here is not something he could just answer without thinking about it. He could risk damaging their friendship. Peter knows how Deadpool feels about him all too well, it's been obvious for a painstakingly long time. Right now, he is one-hundred percent sure that he feels the same way. So, there is no mistake on what his answer should be.

"Yes, Wade," Peter smiled affectionately.

Wade winked in return, "I'm going to take care of you better than my sweet babies, Bea and Arthur."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know that you value me more than your swords. I guess," Peter chuckled.

Wade grins and starts teasing Peter the same way he was doing to himself moments ago. Peter inhaled brokenly out of reflex not expecting Wade to touch him so fast.

"Thought you might like to feel this," Wade smirks.

The muzzle was rubbing up Peter's shaft and down from the head continuously, with small amounts of pressure. It felt like Wade knew exactly how much pressure to put so it wouldn't start him up right away. Despite it not being enough, the bottom half of Peter's spandex was starting to tent up with the little attention it was getting.

"You know Webs, I have no idea where this gun kink of yours came from," Wade chuckles. "But, I noticed that you liked how big my bulge was when we were on the roof," Wade moved the muzzle lower, where the testicles are under the spandex. "When you was swinging away you imagined how long my cock was, and how thick and heavy it would be," Wade stated with accuracy, making Peter's cock jerk against his suit.

"I bet it would fit nicely in here," Peter's body shuddered when he felt Wade move the muzzle to his orifice, rubbing at it harder then he did to his cock. A soft moan escaped Peter's lips, his grip on the bed frame loosened and his arms slid down. Peter sat down on the bed no longer putting his weight on the heels, his legs lay spread out. Peter rests his head on the uncomfortable bed frame and stares into the whites of Deadpool's mask, exhaling audibly as his chest pounds away.

"Spidey..." Wade stopped completely to observe the view that Spidey was giving him. He looked slackened, not looking like he was deciding to punch him in the face, and jump ship just moments ago. Spidey's cock was at full mast now, the pre-cum dampened the spandex.

"Please," Peter begs, even though he hasn't the slightest clue what he is asking for. He just wants to feel more of this, whatever it is they are doing.

"I got you, I'm going to try something different. Let me know if you're not comfortable with what I'm doing." Wade takes off both of his gloves and tosses them off the bed. "I'm going to need you to present your ass to me," he says with glee.

"What!?" Peter said hurriedly, his face under the mask was turning a dark shade of red.

"Don't worry, honey buns. Do you trust me?"

Peter didn't respond, to be honest he was so excited on the direction that this was going. Peter moved over to his left, to the center of the bed cause they were on the verge of falling off, Wade gives him space. The younger male turns his body over, laying prone on the bed. Peter spread his arms out to use them for leverage as he pushed his legs up underneath himself, so he can be on his knees. Peter arched his back making his rear stick out.

Wade grins widely at the marvelous display of ass before him. Spidey bending over just for him, in his suit. It's one of his wet dreams, but this time it's real! Now it was time to make another one come true. Wade pulls down Spidey's spandex past his ass, all the way down to the back of the knees. Spidey's goods were all exposed, and it's all just for him to see.

"Ahaa!" Peter cried pleasantly, his whole body shuddered and was moved forward due to the force of Wade's smack.

Wade licks his lips, "I have been waiting forever to do that. _You can't_ ," another smack, " _even_ ," again, " _imagine_ ," and again.

Peter became a moaning mess. Each smack to his ass felt addictive, each one brought more pleasure and pain. Peter loved the feel of it, especially when Wade's scarred thumb seemed to inch closer to his hole each time. The last smack left a painful sting, making a portion of his left ass cheek turn scarlet. Wade was ready to continue with his original plan to tease Spidey, the younger male's ass was a sweet detour.

"Okay, baby, I'm going to go get something that's going to make your life a whole lot easier," Wade gets off the bed.

He goes to the night stand next to the his bed to open the top drawer. Wade reaches inside to grab his handy, dandy, lubrication bottle. Peter watches and his imagination goes wild. What was going to happen next? Is Wade going to put it in? Peter has never had sex with a man before, so he doesn't know how it will feel. Whatever Wade decides to do he is sure that it will feel satisfying, he enjoyed everything that was done to him so far.

A wet slab of lube was poured onto his waiting hole, Peter jumped because of how cool the jelly was. It easily warmed up with Wade moving his finger in circles around his orifice. The experience was a bit weird, but not weird enough to stop his cock from twitching with interest. Then the muzzle of Wade's gun was pressed against his hole, the force wasn't great enough to penetrate. Without warning, Wade had gripped his cock, the heat from the large, scarred hand engulfed him. Right after, the merc started to pump him accordingly.

"How does that feel, Spidey?" Wade grinds the muzzle down a little harder, Peter gasps in response. "You like the feel of that cold, hard metal digging in your ass? If you like this so much then imagine how my thick, meaty cock would feel playing with your sweet, little hole." Wade picks up his pace on Peter's cock, there was pressure starting to build up in the base of it.

Peter looks back at Wade, pushing his ass back on the gun, "Wade, I want you," Peter moans between his begging.

"Are you sure you want me instead of this gun? Looks like you're enjoying yourself quiet a bit. I don't mind, I'm loving the view," he watches Peter's greedy hole trying to absorb apart of the muzzle.

"No, I want your cock," Peter demands, not caring how he sounds.

"You didn't say the magic word," Wade made a disapproving sound.

"Please, Wade," Peter begged again, he would say anything at this point just to keep the pleasure going.

Wade drops the gun on the bed and stops stroking Spidey's cock, the younger male whimpers at the lost of feeling Wade's textured skin.

"Alright, baby. Lets see how nicely you take my fingers first," Wade smirks, and squeezes some lube on his pointer finger and carefully sticks it into Peter. The younger male winced at first since he wasn't use to anything being inserted in his ass. It felt strange more than it felt good.

Wade wiggled his finger around to open Spidey a little more cause there's definitely going to be more from where that came from. The beautiful sounds of his baby boy's moans was turning Wade on even more, it was better than he imagined, even better than hearing those cute giggles. He inserted the middle finger slowly and stopped when he heard Spidey grunting from the stretching.

Peter shakes his head, "Don't stop, keep going. I can take it," he pants into the mattress.

Wade pushed the second finger until it reached the brim, leaving it there for a moment for Spidey to adjust. When he feels Spidey was given enough time, he pulls out his thick fingers and pushes them back in, making a squishing wet sound. Wade smacked Spidey's ass again just so he can see it jiggle. Peter's surprised yell turned into a string of moans when Wade started to drill the fingers into his tender hole, repeatedly. Peter grabbed his own cock and started to pump himself hurriedly in order to chase his release, but Wade halted Peter with the strong grip of his hand.

"There's no need, I'm going to make you cum with my cock, baby boy," Wade assured him.

Peter sucked his teeth, his patience beginning to run low, "Then hurry up and fuck me already."

"It will be my pleasure," Wade chuckles at Spidey's impatience.

Wade took out his fingers and started to fumble with the lower part of his suit, pulling out his huge cock from the leather. The merc grabs the lube bottle and pours a generous amount on his length. He slicks up his entire cock, making sure it's perfectly ready for his baby boy to take. Peter looks back again and moans appreciatively at the sight of Deadpool stroking himself. His cock is scarred just like his hands and face, Peter thinks that his entire body must be the same way. But, he doesn't care, all he cares about right now is Wade sticking that cock inside of him.

"You ready for me to rock your world?" Wade asked excitedly, he has been dreaming of this moment for years.

Peter answers by backing his ass until it touched the head of the cock. Wade grips the hips with his hands.

"Yes you are," the merc hisses, as he pushes the head in past the rim in a slow, cautious pace. Peter moaned lowly, his puckered hole clenched tightly at the foreign invasion. "God, you are tight," Wade grunted when he pushed in a little more.

Peter kept clenching around Wade because of how weird and tight the penetration felt. He was so ready for this, didn't think it would be this difficult because of the preparation Wade did. Peter started to panic a little, it became harder to breathe. Wade carefully slipped out so he can reach for Spidey's mask to lift it above the nose.

"Come on, baby. You gotta breathe, and relax your body as I go in. Or else we won't get nowhere like this. I know you can do it," the merc says in a soothing tone while he caresses the younger male's back.

"Okay," Peter responded, taking a deep breath, ready to give it another go.

Wade slowly re-enters the hole, he stops at the same exact spot to give Spidey a chance to get use to it. Peter took a couple of deep breaths and assured Wade he was ready to take more. Wade started sinking an inch of his cock and saw that Spidey was taking it a lot better than before. So he presses on to sink another inch and then another. The warm pressure of Spidey's walls was making him roll his eyes back. He wasn't even all the way in yet and he was already feeling like he was in heaven.

Wade had stopped midway but Peter wasn't having that, so he had forced the huge cock in, filling himself to the brim. Wade grunted from the sudden force that was dealt on him, and the sweet, delicious moan coming from his baby boy's lips made his cock jerk inside.

Peter felt his hole fluttering around the twitching cock. He appreciated that Wade didn't continue, it gave his body a chance to adjust to the girth and length that was in him. The thrusting didn't even begin yet and he felt like he was going to cum. Wade tightened his grip on Peter's hips and did one experimental thrust. The second thrust had him sliding back in without much resistance. It became easier for Wade to fuck, the pleasure easily building with each thrust, he could tell it was the same for Spidey, judging by the constant moaning he was hearing.

"Baby boy, you have no idea how good you feel right now," Wade sounded with carnal lust. "I always dream't about this," he started thrusting in a rhythmic pace, "fucking you with my hard cock, filling you up with a load of my hot cum."

The pressure that Peter was feeling just felt so unnatural to him, his hole being used as an entrance. Yet, it felt exceptionally good and he felt so very _full_. Wade's sinful dirty talk combined with all the sensations he was feeling was making him feel so vulnerable. His feelings for Wade felt tenfold, making him feel all fuzzy inside.

"Wade," Peter gently cries, the tears gathering at the lid of his eyes. He started to push himself against Wade's thrusting, the pleasure spiking higher, making his insides feel warmer.

Wade chuckles darkly, "Look at you, being a little slut. Fucking yourself on my cock. I didn't know you wanted me this badly." He stills himself to let Spidey take want he wants.

"No, keep going," Peter demands, "fuck me, _harder_!" He started undulating his hips a little while rocking back. Wade resumed with a punishing pace creating filthy, squishing sounds from the fucking and making the metal bed frame squeak continuously.

"Spidey, if you keep moving like this I wont last long..." Wade said in a hoarse voice.

Peter tilts his head back enjoying every grunt, every thrust, and the painful grips on his hips from Wade. The pressure inside of him was even greater now, he couldn't hold it back anymore, it was all too much.

"I'm going...I'm going to..." Peter said hurriedly.

Wade's deep voice vibrated in his chest, "Come on, baby. Let me see you spill for me."

"Wade!" Peter cried out, immediately spilling out his load all over the bed sheets.

Peter's walls contracted onto Wade's cock each time he convulsed. Wade continued to fuck him, but slower, helping Spidey ride out his orgasm. Peter was basking in blissful heaven, never in his wildest dreams did he think sex with Deadpool would be this amazing. His legs wobbled uncontrollably and he took his weight off his arms, dropping the top half of his body onto the bed. Peter smiled despite how sensitive his cock was and how drowsy he suddenly became.

Wade held Spidey's hips up, continuing to thrust into him to chase his own release. The merc began to do sloppy thrusts, when it came to his last one he burrowed as deep as he could, and spilled his cum into Spidey's hole with a harsh grunt. After Wade finished convulsing he lay on top of Spidey, taking in deep breaths, basking in his own blissful heaven. The heavy weight of Wade short of startled Peter out of his drowsy state. Wade gets off of Spidey as soon as his cock goes flaccid, he slides it out and his cum follows right after, leaking slowly from the orifice. He puts himself back in his leather pants and lays on his back right next to the exhausted Spidey.

The younger male decides to carefully turn over onto his back, wincing from the painful ache on his ass. Peter stares at the dark ceiling, thinking about what is the best course of action to take in their peculiar friendship. It became hard to concentrate as soon as the weight of Wade's staring became unbearable.

"Sooo," Peter started.

"Sooo," Wade continued, twiddling his thumbs nervously over his stomach.

{I can't believe we just banged Spidey! OMG, I could die a happy man right now.}

[For once I'd have to agree with you. What happens next though?]

"We get married and have a lot of Spidey babies of course!" Wade thought to himself.

Peter chuckled, nudging his right shoulder playfully against the merc, "Aren't you forgetting a few steps there?"

Wade gasps, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup, but I was thinking that I like you a lot, and wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Peter's face flushed.

"Oh baby boy, I thought you'd never ask," Wade grins.

Peter was incredibly happy, it showed with his beaming smile. Wade leaned in close to Spidey and placed his lips on him, surprising the younger male. Wade kissed him softly, bringing his hand up to cup the cheek. Peter gladly returned the favor and they both share a passionate kiss. Peter practically whined when Wade departed.

"I like you too, Spidey."

Peter's heart was thumping fast, he already knew this but it was the first time Deadpool has ever been direct and _clear_ about it. He was always flirting in roundabout ways, it took him a very long time to notice when Deadpool was being serious. If they are about to jump into a relationship with each other, he wanted to do things right. Peter doesn't want to keep secrets, it hasn't worked well for him in the past. He trusts Deadpool and Wade Wilson as a whole.

"Peter," the younger male grabs his mask on his nose and pulls it off, "My name is, Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks for waiting patiently for each chapter, especially the last. :)  
> See you guys in my next story~ <3  
> Edit: Yay! Thanks for the all kudo's and hits everyone! I officially surpassed my first Spideypool fic~ This gives me great motivation to improve and continue my writing. ^-^


End file.
